Scorchmark
| }} Description Wears a visor, mask, and a full-mouth-and-nose rebreather that obscure his face. Full-body suit of dull orange and black material in a flame pattern. Scorchmark himself is tall and slim, with toned muscles and a streamlined appearance. History When Jack's powers first manifested, he burnt down his house, killing the rest of his family. Despite this he passed the League's psychological examinations and was cleared for active duty, though some vigilante tendencies were noted. 'To Save the World!' When Silver was able to advance towards the crystal powering the Extinction Cannon, he explained to the rest of the heroes via communicator that the crystal would only be vulnerable in the moment before firing, but that the backlash of power in its destruction would kill them if they remained close by. He told Sluice to leave him and gave everyone one last speech of reassurance. Scorchmark simply told him to shut up and try not to die. He then enacted an escape with the rest of the heroes as the destruction of the Extinction Cannon triggered a massive explosion. They fought their way through the dozens of Rollers that had been activated to impede their progress, reaching Esp in the nick of time. However, thousands of airborne units were activated and gave chase. The heroes did their best to slow the advancing fleet; Scorchmark using a stolen alien weapon. A lance of energy from the expanding explosion crippled a Siege Tower that had been sent to block their escape, also sending countless shards of metal debris towards the unshielded Esp. With Isis' help Esp avoided these and exited the mothership, moments before it completely detonated. Esp returned to Earth, crash-landing in a desert in Egypt. The biomonitor readings on her viewscreens revealed that everyone save Silver had survived the experience. Isis congratulated the group, explaining that she couldn't have told them any more in order to ensure that this, the best possible outcome, could have occurred. Fade and Loadstone reacted angrily to her apparent callousness, but Scorchmark shared Isis' views. Losing his temper in the ensuring argument he stormed out of the ship. He then contacted Carapace, requesting pickup for the group. Shortly afterwards a number of League Jets arrived, and the heroes were taken home to rest and recover after their ordeals. One month later, Scorchmark broke into a federal office and stole files on seven convicted criminals. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Relationships and personality. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Essentially fire breath, along with the ability to 'channel' the fire outwards into his body, igniting his skin at will. Unfortunately, though it is impossible for heat to cause his body damage, the nerve endings along his skin do not seem to know this; he feels the fire as if he were being burned alive. To combat this a special suit was created that is not only theoretically fireproof (note: Disproved as being entirely fireproof when a river of molten metal vaporized the legs of the suit but left Scorchmark's own intact) but isolates the sensation of burning and removes it entirely. In addition Scorchmark has learned to temporarily increase his speed to superhuman levels (apparently something to do with the correlation of heat and movement, but the details are vague at best) though the prohibitive energy requirements make this unsuitable for long-distance travel. His powers require oxygen to function, burned internally in his lungs. If his supply of air was cut off, his powers would be as well. This is thought by most to be similar to an oxygen furnace, but covert scans conducted by Carapace after the battle with Technax suggest it is actually a form of non-nuclear molecular fission. If so, the true extent of his abilities may be far greater than originally believed. Finally Scorchmark's lungs burn oxygen in this way constantly, meaning that he exhales black, acrid smoke at all times. This makes his civilian identity impossible to maintain. His ventilator recycles the smoke he breathes out into pure oxygen, allowing him to breathe and even use his powers in areas where air is not normally available, such as underwater or in vacuum. It also enhances his air intake in places where it is available. Category:League of Salvation Category:Half-Dragon